<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pizza night by possumdnp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474098">pizza night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumdnp/pseuds/possumdnp'>possumdnp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Dan's Book, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Supportive Partners Through Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumdnp/pseuds/possumdnp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They always order Domino's after something big's happened in their life. Dan's book finally being revealed to the world <em>definitely</em> qualifies as something big.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pizza night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I’ve discovered the downside of eating too healthily all the time,” Dan groans after just two slices of pizza. He flops back on the couch and hums a whale noise. “I can’t stomach all of this cheese anymore.”</p><p>“More for me, then,” Phil says, already on his third slice.</p><p>Dan grins. “I thought this was supposed to be <em>my</em> celebratory Domino’s, for finally getting to tell people about my book.”</p><p>Phil rolls his eyes. There’s an inelegant drip of barbecue sauce going down his chin. “As if I had absolutely <em>no</em> involvement whatsoever. I’m offended, Daniel.”</p><p>“Shut up, rat. Fine. We can both celebrate.”</p><p>Joking aside, Phil's right. This book wasn’t just Dan’s project alone. It's his book, yes, and he wrote all those words and pages by himself. It's one of his greatest achievements. But he couldn't have done it without the psychologist he worked with, and his therapist, and his editor and publishers and promotional photographers.</p><p>But the frickin’ publisher’s not sitting here at the end of the day with Dan, sharing a large customized-to-perfection pizza. That honour goes to Phil. And just as much as anyone else, this book has Phil’s help quietly imbedded in every single page.</p><p>It’s Phil who brought him coffee when he was holed up in their study, typing away. Who made Dan laugh when he tried to put his English degree to use by offering Dan ridiculous synonyms when he got stuck on a word.</p><p>It’s Phil who helped get him through many rough nights, the ones where he thought the darkness was going to swallow him whole. Who remained his partner and biggest supporter every day, even when Dan felt like he was a completely useless blob of a human.</p><p>It’s Phil who took his hand the very first time they met in person and helped him see that there were good, bright souls left in the world. Who helped him realise that being a nerdy gay guy could actually be something to like about himself.</p><p>(And it’s Phil to whom the book is dedicated: <em>To Phil, my companion through life.)</em></p><p>Dan looks over at him. He’s finished his pizza and wiped the sauce off his face. He’s now tucked into Dan’s side, watching the movie they have on. His mismatched socks are poking out from under the furry blanket, occasionally wrapping loosely around Dan’s ankle.</p><p>He’s been extra affectionate and clingy today, casually touching Dan more than he usually does. Little touches on the arm, fingers winding through too-long curls, spontaneous hugs.</p><p>Dan knows that if they hadn’t been together for so long, if they didn't know each other so goddamn well, Phil would be asking him every thirty seconds if he was feeling okay.</p><p>Luckily, they <em>have</em> been together for eleven years, so Phil knows that Dan hates to be constantly asked about his feelings. But being physically clingy is more than okay, especially today. Dan has been feeling pretty damn clingy himself these past few days. And right now, he wants to wrap himself around Phil and just stay in this moment of calm forever.</p><p>And he knows that the extra affection Phil’s been giving him today <em>is</em> the way that Phil is wordlessly asking Dan how he's feeling.</p><p>Honestly, the answer is… <em>tired.</em></p><p>He feels like he’s run a marathon, and he’s now at the end, laying down and out of breath (not that he would know how it feels to finish a marathon, thanks 2020 for crushing that particular goal).</p><p>Realistically, he knows he’s <em>absolutely</em> not at the end. He’s still got loads of promotion to do, and final edits and revisions. Based on the pre-sales of just one day, he’s got a fuckton of books to sign before they can get sent out. The marathon has only just begun.</p><p>But he’s more than ready for it.</p><p>“I think today was, like, good stressful,” Dan mumbles, breaking the comfortable silence between them.</p><p>Phil kisses his hair. “I like that feeling a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dan shifts his body so that he can lay his legs over Phil’s. He’s practically sitting on his lap at this point. “It feels like after we finished our first show, or after we came out.”</p><p>“And somehow, all of those days ended with us on the sofa, eating Domino’s.”</p><p>“We’re an old, boring married couple, face it, Phil.”</p><p>“We’re not old or boring <em>or</em> married though, so you’re wrong.”</p><p>Dan makes a beached whale noise at him, and he laughs.</p><p>“I am proud of you, you know,” Phil continues. “Like, <em>ridiculously</em> proud. I can’t believe how many people have actually pre-ordered so far.”</p><p>A jolt runs through Dan’s stomach, half from the excitement of this day finally arriving, half from the fear that people will actually be reading his words in just nine months. “I can’t believe it either. I dunno why I always go into these days bracing myself for the disappointment of, like, two people buying our stuff.”</p><p>Phil gives him a cheeky look. “Is it too soon to joke about the importance of having a positive mindset?”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Dan says with a grin. “Why did I ever let you read my book?”</p><p>Phil rubs Dan’s knee gently. “I’m glad you did let me, though. It’s so good, Dan. And that all those people are finally gonna get to read it in a few months. I bet it’s gonna help so many people out.”</p><p>Dan meets his eyes and they share a smile. Their subscribers are the best, and even though today was overwhelming, his brain’s not drifting into paralyzing fear mode. Things are working out.</p><p>“I think so too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so proud of Dan &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://possumdnp.tumblr.com/post/629300444307636224/pizza-night-1k-g-summary-they-always-order">Reblog here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>